Backplane systems such as blade servers typically utilize copper traces on printed circuit board backplanes. As data rates increase to 10 gigabytes per second and greater on copper traces and as system densities increase, fundamental challenges emerge with higher-frequency electrical losses, electrical reflections and power dissipation, especially with advanced modulation formats and equalization required for higher speed copper transmission systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.